February 2, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:51 Flower1470 Hey Sily Silly* 6:51 Dragonian King hi lily I IS FIRST 6:51 Flower1470 uh huh 6:52 Dragonian King ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe 6:52 Flower1470 I missed like, the first 10 minutes of the super bowl Idk how Seattle got 2 points although its 5 now My family is sooooooo slow 6:53 Dragonian King lol Flower1470 im serious I cant stand them 6:56 Flower1470 now chat isnt working 6:56 Dragonian King yes it is IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (saywut) 6:57 Flower1470 im glad you're in a good mood 6:57 Dragonian King i am I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (saywut) and maybe a bit insane but that's beside the point 6:59 Flower1470 i swear im bipolar but that's beside the point Dragonian King alrighty 7:05 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:06 Dragonian King sup peep 7:08 Loving77 What's up 7:08 Dragonian King i finished spoofer's revenge Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:08 Flower1470 chat doesnt like me 7:09 Dragonian King lily i finished spoofers revenge Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:10 Chrisgaff Eloo 7:10 Dragonian King the broncos are doing terrible Hi Chris 7:10 Chrisgaff Hey 7:10 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:11 Chrisgaff Hi 7:11 Dragonian King Chris say something 7:12 Chrisgaff I don't have my computer with me, so I'm gonna type pretty slow. D: 7:12 Dragonian King Thesaurusizing time! 7:13 Flower1470 oh no 7:14 Chrisgaff Yea, and I'm watching the Super Bowl. 7:15 Flower1470 wooooooooo 7:15 Chrisgaff :D 7:16 Dragonian King Thesaurusized: I accomplish nay accept my abacus along me, thus I'm bustling to copy a little easy. D: 7:16 Flower1470 ....what? 7:17 Chrisgaff They just went to commercial like you guys, right? 7:17 Flower1470 that's jsut weird lol just* 7:17 Dragonian King I'll thesaurusize Chris' second sentence 7:17 Flower1470 Yes, Chris 7:18 Dragonian King Thesaurusized: Okay, and I'm alert the Great basin. 7:18 Chrisgaff Le go daddy's pizza. Toyota care!!!! :O I NEED IT 7:19 Flower1470 lol 7:19 Dragonian King thesaurusized: They barely flee to economic alike you boy, correct? i'm done Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:21 Loving77 ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:21 Dragonian King Thesaurusized: I abide the cheese. I abide the finest aspect on the act. I abide exceptional than the salami and the bologna connected. Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:22 Dragonian King Translation: I AM THE CHEESE! I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW. I AM BETTER THAN THE SALAMI AND THE BOLOGNA COMBINED! 7:22 Flower1470 sssssiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy 7:22 Dragonian King what Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:24 Dragonian King We breathe Organization Diminish! 7:24 Flower1470 Seattle is kicking Denver's butt lol 7:24 Chrisgaff My dog really wants the pizza. I took this like a minute ago. :P File:Image.jpg 7:24 Dragonian King ikr (rofl) your dog looks like an evil robot 7:25 Flower1470 lol Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:30 Dragonian King This game is rigged You know why? 7:30 Flower1470 why 7:30 Dragonian King 'Cuz Team Downsize downsized the Broncos' skill Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:31 Flower1470 LOL! Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:31 Dragonian King good gravy chris Chrisgaff has left the chat. 7:33 Flower1470 every time he switches tabs it looks like he gets kicked out Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:33 Dragonian King oh that's stupid brb 7:33 Chrisgaff Yea 7:33 Dragonian King let me know if the broncos decide to not be stupid when i get back 7:34 Flower1470 XD 7:34 Chrisgaff I wish I could upload video via phone. But noooo, I've got to upload it to YouTube first. 7:36 Flower1470 :P 7:37 Chrisgaff I have video of me taking a bite of pizza, then throwing it on the ground. And then wagging my finger in a "no" way. Touchdown on Seattle, what a bit surprise. 7:39 Flower1470 This is a huge embarrassment for Denver 7:42 Chrisgaff Pistachio, Pistachio, wait for it: PISTACHIO. 7:42 Flower1470 :P 7:45 Dragonian King back oh look they failed 7:47 Chrisgaff Not big surprise. ~ Heavy wew such false start much Doge is love, doge is life. Even though I think it's a dumb meme. 7:55 Dragonian King you know why the broncos are losing? 7:56 Flower1470 why 7:56 Chrisgaff There were singing vegetables! 7:56 Dragonian King because their coach is whale 7:57 Flower1470 whale is wimpy thats funny 7:57 Chrisgaff wow such wimp mucj mucj MUCH 7:57 Dragonian King and one of the players is sting-rei 7:57 Flower1470 :P 7:58 Dragonian King who is DEAD and another one is ash the fatty who is too fat to move so why is he even on the team 7:58 Flower1470 rei could pull some weight in barian form 7:59 Dragonian King yeah Loving77 has left the chat. 7:59 Dragonian King but he's dead so he can't play 7:59 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff Omaha! Omaha! Wb pen 8:00 Dragonian King wb peep good gravy nobody ban me i'm responsible for the chat log 8:01 Chrisgaff -bans- Wb lil' 8:02 Flower1470 dumb chat I GOT THE CHAT LOG 8:03 Dragonian King yaaaaaaaaaay 8:03 Flower1470 rawr Flower1470 chat hates me i must keep posting so it has no reason to hate meeeeee 8:07 Chrisgaff Wb :P 8:07 Dragonian King I'm going to make my own halftime show 8:07 Flower1470 oh no 8:08 Dragonian King HELLO EVERYONE I AM THE CHEESE I AM THE BEST CHARACTER IN HALFTI- 8:08 Flower1470 NO LAG LAGLAGLAG 8:08 Dragonian King Shut up cheese it's our turn WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE NYEH HEH HEH Hello all you Super Bowlers we're going to sing a song for you hit it WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE AND YOU'LL DO WHAT WE SAY WHOOP WHOOP WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE AND YOU'LL DO WHAT WE SAY WHOOP WHOOP WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE AND YOU'LL DO WHAT WE SAY WHOOP WHOOP WE ARE TEAM DOWNSIZE AND YOU'LL DO WH- HI IT'S ME WHALE 8:09 Flower1470 O_o 8:09 Dragonian King I'm going to show my ballerina skills for you guys Error we are experiencing technical difficulties halftime will return momentarily. 8:12 Flower1470 lol 8:15 Chrisgaff Bruno Mars looks like a new aged Micheal Jackson. 8:15 Flower1470 YES! Chrisgaff Oh... :P 8:17 Chrisgaff Wb 8:17 Flower1470 what? he looks good XD 8:18 Chrisgaff Who? Bruno? 8:18 Flower1470 yessss . STILL WITH THE LAG 8:19 Chrisgaff Meh, he needs a hat, *. 8:20 Flower1470 I love his songsssssss~ 8:21 Chrisgaff "Oh Bruno, you're so hot!~" XD 8:22 Flower1470 COUGH noitotallywouldntsaythat ... 8:23 Chrisgaff Oh right, you'd say that about whale. (Or me.) 8:23 Flower1470 LOL 8:23 Chrisgaff :P 8:23 Flower1470 wait SHARK not Whale 8:23 Chrisgaff i'mstupid 8:24 Flower1470 XD 8:24 Dragonian King WHALE not shark 8:24 Flower1470 dont listen to him 8:25 Chrisgaff Someone needs to make a drawing of all 4 of us now, but as our TT characters. Lily would be fantasizing about whale shark, I'd fantasize about femscout. Silly would fantasize about chicken, and then pen... No clue. 8:27 Flower1470 (yes) 8:27 Chrisgaff I'm weird. :P Then again, #noshame. Soyea. 8:29 Flower1470 (yes) (yes) 8:29 Chrisgaff "YES!" 8:31 Dragonian King "NO!" 8:31 Flower1470 its like Denver just gave up 8:32 Chrisgaff Touchdown Seattle, wow such surprise. 8:32 Dragonian King >such surprise >much skill >wow 8:32 Flower1470 lol 8:33 Chrisgaff Lets admit it, doge is a dumb meme. 8:34 Dragonian King the broncos are getting sweeped it's like i'm the seahawks and the broncos are a level 1 flunky 8:34 Flower1470 pretty much 8:37 Chrisgaff I'd love to see that happen. :P 8:38 Dragonian King what are the broncos seriously never going to score? 8:39 Chrisgaff You being even part of the Seahawks. :P I would have much surprise if they had that much skill. Wow. such skill* 8:45 Dragonian King ugggggggggh tomorrow is mondaaaaaaaaaaay 8:46 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:46 Dragonian King bye 8:46 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 has left the chat. 8:48 Flower1470 ooo 8:49 Chrisgaff Well, I have midterms all next week, you're Monday doesn't sound all too bad compared to mine, now does it? :P 8:49 Flower1470 . . . LAG LAAAAAAAg more lag rawr 8:55 Chrisgaff I just noticed that, thanks. XD My dad just said "They can't do anything right!" ( He meant that towards bronco) 8:57 Dragonian King (rofl) does he like the broncos? 8:58 Chrisgaff Yea :P 9:00 Dragonian King does that mean... you like the broncos? :O 9:02 Chrisgaff Meh, we like both teams, my dad's just a drama queen when it comes to sports. 9:03 Dragonian King lol ugh i'm tired wow Has there ever been a super bowl before where a team never scored? Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:08 Flower1470 well http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Bowl_XXIV 9:09 Dragonian King not enough lol geez the broncos are TERRIBLE 9:09 Flower1470 Pretty much 9:09 Dragonian King Why are they even in the bowl anyway? Chrisgaff has left the chat. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:10 Chrisgaff Oh joy, they scored 10 points. :P 9:10 Flower1470 They were supposedly the best in their division 9:11 Dragonian King PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (rflol) what is this the April Fools Bowl? 9:11 Flower1470 FINALLY THEY SCORED 9:11 Dragonian King aww 9:13 Chrisgaff :P Chrisgaff has left the chat. 9:22 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 9:25 Flower1470 . 9:26 Chrisgaff That technology commercial, I swear, it was pretty saddening. 9:27 Flower1470 yeah 9:29 Dragonian King huh what are you talking about i gtg, bye guys Lily do you need me to log chat 9:32 Chrisgaff There was a commercial about how technology has changed our lives for the better 9:32 Flower1470 No i got it 9:32 Chrisgaff And bye silly :D 9:32 Dragonian King k bye guys (football) ehhhhh <-'-'-'-'-> 9:33 Flower1470 LOL 9:33 Dragonian King ------ bad football attempt :P cya 9:33 Chrisgaff :P Bye Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:33 Flower1470 ooo 9:36 Chrisgaff Dat soda commercial. XD 9:36 Flower1470 :rofl: Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014